


Charity Fun Day

by thatdankhammondlover



Category: Richard Hammond - Fandom, Top Gear - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdankhammondlover/pseuds/thatdankhammondlover
Summary: Thank you @mydearrichardhammond for this suggestion! :)"The top gear producers want to raise money for charity, James or Jeremy comes up with the plan to put you in a kissing/hugging booth (how savage). After lots of people you find Richard in line (sorry). After the kiss, you need more!!"Hope you enjoy it! <3 My tumblr: @thatdankhammondlover





	

"How about this?" Jeremy piped up.  
"What's another one of your stupid suggestions Jeremy?" Richard said.  
"No no, it's actually not that bad" Jeremy defended himself.  
"How about we put Jess in a kissing/hugging booth, I'm sure people would pay for that!"   
"Ahem, no way, I'm not kissing or hugging random strangers" I said.  
"Cmon, its for charity!" James said.  
"Well, okay I guess. But if I catch something I'm holding you personally responsible" I pointed a stubborn finger at Jeremy.

The next day at the charity event, we turned up to the Top Gear studio so we could get everything up and running.  
James and Richard were frantically running about the get things ready, Jeremy sat back with a cup of tea in his hand.  
I saw Richard painting on banners, so I went over to offer my help to him.  
"Alright there arty boy? Can I help?" I said.  
"Sure, could really do with your art skills for this!" He replied handing me a paintbrush.  
He told me which bits to paint what colour and so on, and while we were finishing the banner, Richard purposely brushed some paint on my hand.  
"Hey!" I said, retracting my hand away.  
"What you on about I haven't done nothing!" he giggled.   
"Why are you so cute when you act so innocent?" I laughed.  
"You think I'm cute?" He grinned.  
Having caught his attention, I striked back and painted on his hand.  
"Oi!" He said, dipping his finger in one of the paint pots. "I'm gonna get you back now missy!"   
I screamed playfully and ran away backstage, but Richard was much more faster and stronger than me, and before I knew it he had tickled me down to the floor until I was crying with laughter and he was on top of me.  
"Gotcha" he whispered as he pecked my nose with his finger covered in blue paint.   
"That's not fair you daft sod!" I laughed.  
"Erm, yes it is"  
"How"  
"Well don't you think you can cut me some slack cause I'm on top of you?"   
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"What do you think?"  
We lay there and stared into each other's eyes for a moment.  
"Okay, I'll let you off this time" I giggled.  
"Thank you sweetheart now lets get back before someone sees us, they won't appreciate us lying here together all day will they?" Richard laughed.  
"Yeah I guess so!" I laughed back and grabbed Richards hand so he could help me up.

So then we walked back into the studio to put the banner up, and we saw James and Jeremy laughing while looking at us.  
"There you are!" James shouted.  
"The two lovebirds!" Jeremy also shouted.  
"Shut your mouth Clarkson!" Richard said, blush creeping up into his cheeks.  
"Cmonnnn we saw you two playing, you pair were getting quite feisty" Jeremy giggled.  
Blush then started to invade our cheeks with redness.  
"Guys everyone's starting to arrive lets get this thing going" James suddenly butted in.  
"Jess take your place in that booth, Richard come help me with the stall and James, well, go bore some people with knowledge" Jeremy instructed us.

Throughout the day, I've had endless kisses and hugs off random strangers, and it always made me fairly uncomfortable because I had no idea who they were, many were just fans that fancied the pants off of me and nearly screamed the place down when I gave them a hug and a kiss.   
The crowd had started to die down, and I looked out towards the other three to see what they were up to, they seemed to be chatting, but Richard looked like he was being interrogated. Jeremy and James then suddenly were pushing Richard towards the line, he eventually gave up, shrugged his shoulders and joined the back of the queue, what on earth was going on?  
I did the last few people, and Richard the last one came up towards me.  
"Look, I've wanted to do this for a long time trust me, so let's make this last yeah?" Before I could speak, Richards lips were glued to mine and he pressed his body up against me. I felt his eyelashes tickle my face as he closed them too focused on the pure ecstasy of the kiss rather than what was going on around him. This felt so meaningful, so passionate, he really has been wanting to do this for a long time.  
Feeling pure pleasure spike through me as his lips closed in around mine and his tongue entered my mouth, I gave in, and sank into the rhythm of his kisses, also taking his velvety smooth lower lip in between my teeth, trying to turn him on slightly, his hands then reached my waist, pulling me closer to him.   
This kiss lasted seconds, we desperately wanted to carry on, but with James and Jeremy coming nearer we decided to let go.   
"There you go, told you it would be easy! Now put a pound in the fund" Jeremy said.  
"What?" Richard replied, trying to bring himself back to reality.   
"The pound silly, you don't just get em for free ya know just cause she's ya girlfriend" James cooed.   
"Awwww you two, how cute" Jeremy joined in with the teasing.  
"Guys shut up she's not-"   
"Actually, I would quite like to have a word with you Richard if you don't mind" I smiled at him, and took him by the hand backstage.   
We went into a room and closed the door behind us.  
"Hey look I just wanted to say, that kiss was bloody amazing Richard" I said.   
"You think so?" He said.  
"I don't think, I know it was" I replied.  
Richard then shifted closer to me, a cunning grin on his face as he put his hands on either side of my waist.  
"Well, I really enjoyed kissing you, your lips tasted so sweet" he said.  
"Is that so Mr Hammond?" I teased.  
"I actually wouldn't mind tasting them again if you don't mind my darling" he said, tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear.  
"go right ahead, I need more right now" I breathed heavily as his lips started to brush over mine.  
"Tease" I snarled.  
"Tut tut, such impatience" he said, before his lips were on mine again.  
After our second rather long kiss, we couldn't get enough. We constantly give each other a peck when no one was looking, just having the urge to feel each other's lips again.

"So?" Jeremy said afterwards. We were now sat backstage again.  
"So what?" Richard said.  
"You two with it then?" Jeremy continued.  
My head was lay on his chest while he Richard played with my hair. We looked into each other's eyes and I winked at him to signal a 'yes'.  
"Well Jeremy actually, I really think we are..."


End file.
